Amurasu
by Aisekai01
Summary: "I hate women" "Is it the reason why She hates women?"


**Amurasu**

" _I hate women",_

is it the reason why she hate women?

My mother died, I got new job for countinuing her's as a murder girl' servant.

Her name was Almira.

My mother said she is a cheerful and sweet girl, she likes dancing and Almira's mother put her into famous ballet's studio one in world , she become a professional ballerina since she was ten years old. My mother know every single thing of her she worked as a servant before Almira was born, she worked more than twenty years for keeping Mr. and Mrs. Mensen, Nora Mensen and the last child Almira Mensen.

"Welcome Mr. Kanta"

Mr. Murir was more than fifty seven years old, he is showing the musty room but I can see there are a lot of room furnishing, a bed, dressing table and dolls.

"What kind of room, Mr Murir?"

"Miss Almira's room."

At the beginning I was surprised, I feel in the horrible warehouse, big spider web, worn out bedcover that never changed, and dry rose flower in vase. My mother told me about Almira before she died, I dont really shock of her who odd and coldblood girl after her parents died. Her father has another girl and her parents died because of the accident sabotaged by the girl. and the last is her brother died because of a failed practice of her brother's girlfriend in hospital. The girl was eighteen years old become a depress girl and she was so thin. My mother always feeding her, she going to ballet studio and practice just once of week and just for one hour, no more. I have no idea to imagine the accident until ia become a accused.

Five years ago, the little girl who is live with Mr. Murir or her father driver and now he is a Almira keeper lived in the big city with deluxe house and from rich family, but all of it just become a beautiful memories because of the horrible accident and fire. She lost her family, her wealth, the accident does not make the little girl weak, she still give her smile however the smile has change. Since four years ago the police come and take told if she as a accused.

My mother move her into old house and quiet atmosphere in my village, she got the freedom because she under the law and pay of mulct.

Altough I am not sure she won't kill someone anymore.

.

 _I never ecpect my first meet with..._

 _The red bracelet..._

 _._

"She's over there"

The wrinkled finger directing with a girl sitting on top of chimney.

"Oh, Lord. Is she crazy?"

"No, Stop!"

Mr. Murir hold tightly my hand and he gaze me sharply.

"Uncle, the castle was fifty meter and you let her on top of roof?"

He confused but he asked me to quiet and look the girl sitting on to of chimney as high as fifty meter wearing cream blouse with tousled hair, she was loosen her brown hair.

"I'll tell you something, one hundred percent I am sure you forget your mother lesson about her, she always over there untill evening."

I look at my watch, it is five p.m, the sunset come closer. And I can breath freely, I do not see the scary girl.

"I have to go for cooking dinner tonight and you must be attention of her until he go down and introduce yourself with her as a her new caretaker change your mother who has been died."

"Sure"

"What this girl it is?

When she go down by ladder beside of the house. I think the ladder be ready for her. I am goint to ger closer of her and I am sitting beside Almira in black chair yard. She does not look at me.

"Hi, Almira"

"..."

I know She never speak a word for everyone since four years ago.

"I am your new caretaker, I am Mrs. Carson' son who had been died two days ago"

She looking of me suddenly and my heart almost falling down because her reaction, she look at me for a second and she is seeing the grass in front of her again.

"My mother died 2 days ago and she asked me to be yout caretaker, I hope you permitted me."

I am continuing tell her about me

"You know,. My mother gave me this book" I am showing up the brown old book, the book was very big and thick."

"Amurasu"

She look just at the book.

"I dont understand why she named the book which have an Ania as a cover at the first page and a pictures where I dont know her name on the next pages. My mother gave me the book however I dont know who is the girl with beautiful smile" I am still looking the pictures and my hand stopped when a thin hand take my palm's hand. She is writting something with her finger.

" _Your name"_

That the way she write in my hand, suddenly I am freezing.

"My apologize, My name is Kanta, Kanta Carson" and she leave me to the castle after that.

Just one thing that I know about the girl, she never smile and always give flat face, she has scar in her vagrancy wrote _"Amurasu"_ with fresh blood.

...

 _Amurasu_

 _A girl without laugh_

 _..._

I founf her with sprawled blood and a knave in her heart. The blood started become to black and the smell almost rancid. I judged my self for thought she kill her self because of me. But I dont understand.

"I made her favorite food, sheep roasted but she was over"

I am sure Uncle Murir dissapointed of her, he lost Almira who was like his daughter. We dont judged each other because last night I slept well so do with Uncle Murir in our room and we have not hear every single thing.

We buried her under big oak tree in backyard, Mira always look the tree in the evening. We praying and spreading white flower as her favorite. And we eat breakfast queitly.

"Uncle Murir"

I called him for checking if he is fine

"Do you need something, young man?" "do you want orange juice? I'll take it for you"

"You are so care of me, Thank you very much Uncle, I have done with this dish. I just want to ask something"

He put the knive and pork and cleaning her mouth.

"if it is about Miss Mira, I am ready to tell you everything"

I give him my smile, He realize if I want to asking about the girl.

"Uncle, am I the reasong why Mira kill her self?"

Altough i am sure it is not my fault but I just want to asking to Uncle Murir. He know Mira more than me which her one day's caretaker.

He touch his old face and give me sad smile.

"Have your mother told you about Mira, or you forgot about your mother's story?"

"I have no idea, Uncle Murir. I hope I remember it so."

"Fine, what we shoul talking about this beautiful girl."

I am laughing " I think you should say scary girl with pale and flat face than beautiful girl, Uncle" I have said truly about that girl, Uncle Murir smile and said if I have not yet know about the real of Mira.

"I am sure You have found the book called Amurasu"

I remember the old book who gave by my mother.

"I am sure you asking about the girl who has beautiful smile like a sunshine"

"Exactly! You are right. And yesterday I showed the book with Mira"

"What?!" Uncle Murir shocked. Am I wrong with this?

"What was Mira's reaction?"

I tell him the story and his reaction are happy, sad and shocked. I saw it and I feel wrong and I want to know more.

"Uncle, Lets say to me the truly. What is going on Mira and what kind of Her?"

"The girl in the book was Mira, who has the beautiful smile"

Impossible

The girl was so special with dark brown straight and long hair, she has caramel eyes and soft skin with brigth smile and warm like a sunshine. It is a lie if the girl was Mira. The murder girl

They looked different girl.

"How come if they are a same person, Uncle?"

"It is Simple, your mother is Mensen' servant and since Miss Mira was a baby your mother keep her. I and your mother were her close friends, your mother asked me to bought a camera which was for take picture of Mira. She said if she love with Mira' smile look like a sunshine the same way like Amurasu, the ania which has bright smile."

"My mother is creater the book?" I dont suprissed

"your next question is why the sweet girl like Mira become a coldblood murder?"

"I suspicious you are a mind reader" we are laugh because of my joke and she asked me to get the answer by myself.

Uncle Murir asked me to go to on to of chimney like Almira's did as usually everyday. I am waiting for around thirty minutes finally I know why Mira like this, on the top of chimney is very close with the Oak and If I want to the tree I just nedd to jump up and I will touch it. however that not only why I love this place just not for the unique ones but I found a lot of hand's writing on the branch in the Oak, I think if the writer use knive or spike to do it.

The girls imagine the Oak as a her paper's writing.

I still confuse about this, what should I read first. Luckily the girl gave the date when she wrote this. Start with her favorite things, she loves ballet so much and she made her dream to be a professional ballerina. Her boy bestfriend falling in love with her, she lost her parents, her brother's death and the last was

"My lovely bestfriend killed by his wife, and I kill her". I do not understand what she want to say. I still and continue read and I go down form the tree and I meet Uncle Murir.

"Uncle Murir!"

He look at me " Have you found the answers?"

"I can't without your help, what is going on here?" I want to know the truly, I am asking Uncle Murir fastly.

"Did you bring the Amurasu?"

"Yes, I did"

"Rolled back, read and touch the book, at the end You will find the answer!"

I do it quickly, I am going to my room in this castle and bring the book on the table, rolled the book and follow Uncle Murir's instruction. To touch it.

The hand's write does not seen but I can touch it. I don't know the type of the paper and the pen the girl used .

 _10-03-1987_

The book was started with the date of book made by.

' _Amurasu, aunt Carrson gave me name Amurasu for my bright smile. I have no idea, but she always asked me to smile everyday and give my smile for everyone I meet. I love Aunt Carson'._

I am moving on the next page of the pictures and there are all her story of foolish and happy over there, and for the five last pages I don't see anything but I still touch the paper and read it.

' _Aunt Carson saw me when I ripped her's heart, it is the last time Aunt Carson take my picture after the I kill the woman that married with my bestfriend she doesn't do it anymore altough I still smile, smile for her death. The woman abuse my friend until he depressed and finally I killed her! Aunt Carson is afraid of me because this is third time I am killing someone, My father' secret lover, my brother's girlfriend and the last was my love berstfriend's wife'._

I feel eerie of hear it, however I still read her story.

' _I hate woman, so do I hate Myself because of I am a woman. I love Aunt Carson altough she is a woman. She is warm person and she loves me so much'_

The next page

' _Aunt Carson, may be you ask me why I kill someone and eat the hearts. My love Aunt, They are wicked, they stole my happines, Daddy, Mommy and Brother and my bestfriends, all of them was died because the woman that I hate'._

I still continue reading and I found the next pages are empthy there is no story over there. I want found the answer why she stopped write. There is a paper still actually,

When I touch the last day she wrote is, she wrote before my mother's death. For real, I understand.

I am running quickly to go to Oak tree and I am looking for branch that she told the girl feeling before her death.

For the last time I am give up I have'nt found the answers. I am sittng under the tree beside on her grave.

"She said if She hates woman that She tought they were distroy her life. She stopped to write before my mother's died and may be my mother always brings the book with her. And when I met the girl, Almira shocked when I said I was a her new caretaker substitute for my mother-

"wait, She kill woman that destroy her happiness like She said on the book" I am thinking and ask with myself.

"Is She tought if she make my mother dissapointed so she kill herself?"

.

Note:

 _The Ania was a immortal creature in the world. They are have power's on their wings, actually they saved world needs. For this story the Ania Called Amurasu. Amurasu has the leader of their company, Amurasu saved sun's power. Amurasu has gold and big wings which is the sun's power on the wings. Amurasu has a pale and caramel eyes._


End file.
